Summer Fault
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Hidden story of The Byun/Katanya, manusia punya kebebasan mutlak. Faktanya aku terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Dalam hal menentukan hati pun aku tidak bisa. Apa kebebasan itu nyata?/BaekBeom X Yoora/YooSu/HunHan/ EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi lebih baik seperti ini," ujar seorang gadis belia sambil membenarkan tindakan seorang pria tua berjas hitam rapi.

"Siapa kau sampi bisa menyalahkan Tuan Besar?!" seru pengawal-pengawal pria tua itu yang juga sampa rapinya seperti master mereka.

Yoora muda begitu ketakutan ketika mendengar bentakan keras tersebut. Ia butu-butu mengambil langkah mundur dan membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sambil berkata. "Joesonghamnida, Tuan. Hamba tidak bermaksud demikian."

Seorang wanita dengan hanbok sederhana tergopo-gopo berlari menuju kerumunan tersebut ketika mendengar suara bentakan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, antara takut dan lelah. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir turun dari pelipis berkeriputnya. Ia segera merangkul pundak Yoora denan tangan gemetar. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sang Tuan Besar.

"Maafkan putri hamba, Tuan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

BUkan bentakan yang terdengar, melainkan tawa geli mengalun dari dua belah bibir Sang Tuan Besar. Hal itu sontak membuat semua orang di sekitarnya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Ke mana sifat keras, kaku, dan selalu benar Sang Tuan Besar? Diam-diam Yoora mengintip wajah Sang Tuan Besar dari balik poninya.

"Apa aku sekaku itu?" tanya Sang Tuan Besar entah pada siapa karena tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka memilih bungkam seribu bahasa. Tangan kasar Sang Tuan Besar meraih wajah Yoora, menangkup pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Siapa namamu, anak cerdas?"

Yoora tidak lagi ketakutan seperti tadi. Ia bisa melihat pancaran hangat dari sepasang mata yang menyipit tersebut. "Nama saya Yoora, Tuan. Saya tidak punya marga karena saya hanya rakyat biasa."

"Apa kau sekolah?" tanya Tuan Besar lagi. Yoora kembali menggeleng.

Bukannya Yoora tidak mau sekolah. Hanya saja keadaan yang memaksanya demikian. Bisa makan sehari dua kali saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Mana sempat ia berpikiran untuk sekolah? Gadis belia itupun mampu membaca dan menulis hangul karena diajari oleh temannya yang bekerja untuk seorang bangsawan baik hati. Kemampuan terbatas itu ia manfaatkan untuk menggali ilmu sebanyak-bayaknya dari buku-buku usang ia ia temukan di sudut pasar.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau akan kusekolahkan dan mendapat pendidikan yang baik," kata Tuan Besar sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang berkerut-kerut tegas.

Yoora mengedip beberapa kali, mempertanyakan keseriusan lelaki itu. Kemudian mata lebarnya melirik pada ibunya yang melemparkan pandangan linglung. Yoora menggenggam tangan ibunya erat. Di satu sisi ia ingin memuaskan dirinya kan ilmu. Namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ibunya yang seorang janda tua sendirian menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan merawat tiga adik-adiknya yang belum bisa diandalkan.

Perlahan ibunya menyerahkan tangan Yoora pada genggaman Tuan Besar. Air mata menggenang di mata yang tampak lelah. "Pergilah kalau kau mau pergi. Kau berhak mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada di sini. Kau bisa menjadi seorang yang berilmu seperti keinginanmu, kan?"

"Ayo," ajak Sang Tuan Besar. Genggamannya mengerat di jemari lentik dan indah milik Yoora.

Gadis itu tetap menoleh ke belakang sekalipun kakinya melangkah maju. Ia melihat ibunya mulai menangisi kepergiannya. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hari ini, hari di mana semua kehidupanku berubah. Aku bukan lagi Yoora, seorang rendahan yang tidak berilmu, ataupun beretika. Aku dididik seara privat. Aku tidak diperkenankan menikmati kebebasakan yang katanya dimiliki tiap orang._

_Hidupku ada di balik sangkar emas ini. Dididik sebagai putri yang lemah lembut, penurut, dan berkepala dingin. Dididik menjadi calon istri yang terampil mengurus rumah tangga, suami, juga anak-anakku kelak._

_Aku dipersiapkan untuk menjadi istri seorang Byeon Baek Beom._

.

.

.

.

.

Byeon Baek Beom © Byeon Family

Park Yoo Ra © Park Family

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

.

.

_Setelah sepuluh tahun menetap di London, aku kembali lagi ke tanah kelahiranku, Negeri Ginseng. Mengulang pendidikan dengan segala kecanggungan dan perbedaan budaya antara Inggris dan Korea Selatan sambil terus berpikir._

_Kakek tua itu tidak mungkin menyuruhku kembali kalau bukan karena apa-apa. Sekalipun dia kakekku dan aku cucu tunggalnya, dia tidak akan peduli padaku bila aku tidak terlibat dalam rencana menenai obsesinya._

_Cepat atau lambat, aku akan segera tahu rencananya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau harus kembali ke Seoul."

"_But, Mom_—"

"Byun Baek Beom, turuti kakekmu."

Pernyataan yang menyertakan namanya sebagai pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Byun seakan menjadi akhir dari semua perdebatan antara ia dan ibunya selama seminggu ini. Wanita itu terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar mendengarkan alasan Baek Beom tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul.

Seminggu yang lalu, akun perusahaan mereka dibobol oleh karyawan kepercayaan mereka yang sampai hari ini menjadi burnonan di London, tempat mereka tinggal saat ini. Ayahnya yang tidak bisa menerima hal ini mengalami serangan jantung dan sampai hari ini belum sadarkan diri di ICU. Dengan amat terpaksa, ibunya yang seorang ibu rumah tangga harus turun tangan menyelesaikan masalah di perusahaan.

Ini tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas. Baek Beom ingin mencatatkan namanya di buku tahunan mereka sebagai siswa salah satu sekolah swasta London, bukan sebagai murid di sekolah Korea. _FYI_, sekalipun darah Korea mengalir kental dalam darahnya, BaekBeom tidak ingin mengakui dirinya sebagai orang Korea.

Wanita itu memegang kedua pundak BaekBeom yang sekarang sudah semakin tinggi melewati dirinya. Lelaki yang dulunya begitu manja padanya kini sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi pria yang memukau. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum haru di wajahnya.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul," suaranya melembut dibandingkan tadi. "Jangan pikirkan kami di sini. Belajarlah dengan baik di sana. Turuti apa kata kakekmu."

BaekBeom tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Pelukan ibunya terasa hambar. Ia menarik koper besarnya masuk ke Bandara Heathrow, bandar udara terbesar di London. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tanpa melihat ibunya lagi. Rahangnya ia keraskan, menampilkan wajah dingin khas dirinya.

Perjalanan menuju Seoul yang harusnya ditempuh selama belasan jam terasa jauh lebih panjang daripada seharusnya. Selama semalaman BaekBeom tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia memilih melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, memandangi city lights dari negara-negera yang ia lewati.

Pesawat yang ia tumpangi mendarat ketika hari menjelang sore di Bandara Gimpo. BaekBeom tidak berniat melihat-lihat. Ia langsung mengambil kopernya begitu turun dari pesawat.

"Tuan Muda," panggil seorang pria berjas hitam dan kacamata hitam.

Dalam hati BaekBeom ingin mengejek selera kakeknya yang terlalu hiperbolis. _Menyeragamkan pengawalnya seperti mafia begini. Menjijikkan_, dengus BaekBeom. Ia langsung menyerahkan kopernya pada pengawal tadi. Ia melangkah menuju seorang pria tua yang umurnya hampir sama dengan kakeknya. Dia Tuan Shim, ajudan kakeknya sejak masih muda.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda," kata Tuan Shim sambil membungkuk, memberi hormat.

BaekBeom hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia mengikuti langkah Tuan Shim menuju sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk bandara. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melempar tanda tanya akan dirinya.

BaekBeom duduk di samping jendela. Ia tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Tuan Shim padanya. Pikirannya sibuk melayang pada rencana-rencana yang mungkin saja direncanakan kakeknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present...

.

.

.

**Summer Fault**

® 2014

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

Kesalahan itu dimulai ketika musim panas

Saat matahari bersinar terik

Ketika panas membara

Menjalar

Menguasahi hati

Membutakan pikiran

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present…

.

.

.

**Summer Fault**

® 2014

.

.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_! _Oppa_!"

Suara derap langkah kaki memenuhi pendengaran BaekBeom. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan seorang perempuan yang entah sejak kapan mulai tinggal bersama kakeknya di rumah besar itu. Rambut hitam gadis itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti gestur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Yoora-_ya_?" kata BaekBeom.

Yoora, gadis itu, menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan warna biru gelap pada BaekBeom. "Bekalmu ketinggalan," katanya. Yoora bisa melihat BaekBeom mengangguk-angguk dan mengambil kotak tersebut lalu mendesakkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Apa _Oppa_ akan pulang sore lagi hari ini?" tanya Yoora ingin tahu. Yoora yang menjalani _homeschooling_ sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang jadwal sekolah BaekBeom. Kadang lelaki itu bisa pulang sangat cepat, kadang juga bisa kelewat malam.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Masaklah yang banyak, Yoochun akan datang," pesan BaekBeom diangguki Yoora. Tangan BaekBeom menggapai kepala Yoora dan mengecup keningnya. "Aku pergi dulu." Kemudian BaekBeom melangkah memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang selalu mengantarnya kemanapun ia akan pergi selama tinggal di Seoul.

Sepuluh bulan lebih tinggal di Seoul, BaekBeom dengan cepat beradaptasi sekalipun sesekali bahasa Koreanya masih terdengar aneh dan ganjil bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Orang-orang di sekolah menganggap dia sebagai pangeran berhati dingin dan sombong. Sampai hampir setahun tinggal di Seoul, BaekBeom hanya dekat dengan Yoochun, temannya semasa di London, yang lebih dulu pindah ke Seoul.

Mobil sedan itu berhenti di depan pelataran halaman sebuah sekolah yang berdiri kokoh di kaki sebuah gunung. BaekBeom turun dengan ransel di punggung dan sebuah tas gitar di tangan kanan. Ia melangkah menuju salah satu gedung dari empat bangunan di tanah seluas tujuh hektar tersebut.

BaekBeom terhuyung ke depan ketika seorang dengan seenak jidat mendorong dirinya ke depan. "Hoi!" teriak Yoochun keras-keras. Lelaki itu menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa di wajahnya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan dingin yang BaekBeom dilemparkan padanya.

Yoochun melirik tempat gitar berlapis kulit asli tersebut. "Penilaian seni, ya?" tebaknya. BaekBeom mengangguk.

"Baekbeom-_ah_! Bisa tolong tendang bolanya kemari?!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut kecoklatan yang dicepol berantakan. Ia menunjuk sebuah bola sepak yang berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Baekbeom dan Yoochun.

Itu Lu Na, kapten tim sepak bola putri sekolah mereka. Idola di antara semua siswa maupun siswi. Gadis ceria, ramah, dan penuh semangat. Semua orang bilang, berada di dekat Lu Na serasa berada di dekat malaikat surga. Lu Na seolah memancarkan aura positif pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan hal itu rasanya berlaku tanpa kecuali. Senyum jenaka Lu Na berhasil melelehkan hati beku sang pangeran es sejak pertama kali mereka ditempatkan sebagai teman sebangku. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat BaekBeom tampak seperti orang idiot.

Yoochun kembali mendorong bahu BaekBeom yang sepertinya masih terpesona pada senyum sejuta watt Lu Na. Dengan gugup Baekbeom melangkah maju dan menendang bola bundar tersebut kembali pada Lu Na.

"_Gomawo_!" seru gadis itu lantang lalu menggiring bola kembali ke lapangan.

"_Dude, if I were you, I would get her_," ucap Yoochun. Bahasa Inggrisnya sudah banyak terkontaminasi dengan Inggris-Amerika sehingga aksen _British_ sudah tidak lagi terdengar begitu jelas.

BaekBeom meninju pundak Yoochun main-main. "_It's easy to talk_. Nyatanya kau sendiri belum jadian dengan Junsu," cibir BaekBeom sambil melangkah menuju gedung SMA.

Yoochun di sebelahnya kembali nyengir. Ia merangkul pundak BaekBeom. "Setidaknya aku sudah bisa menulis surat waktu _White Day_ untuk Junsu. Kau sendiri? Menulis surat saja tidak berani. Pangeran Es Byun Baek Beom ternyata takut pada Xi Lu Na."

Mereka menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju ruang kelas mereka, 3A1, di lantai tiga. "Menulisnya gampang, menyerahkannya yang susah."

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini Baek Beom-_ah_? Sampai lulus? Tinggal tiga bulan lagi kita lulus. Yang kudengar, setelah lulus Lu Na akan kembali ke China. Kau mau dia meninggalkanmu tanpa status begitu?" Yoochun memanas-manasi BaekBeom. "Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri bukan hanya kau saja yang mengincar Lu Na. Hampir setengah siswa di sekolah kita mengincar dia!"

BaekBeom diam merenungi kata-kata Yoochun yang ada benarnya. Kalau ia tidak cepat, bisa-bisa orang lain mengklaim Lu Na lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun duduk di sisi Baek Beom. Matanya memperhatikan Yoora dan beberapa pelayan meletakkan banyak menu makanan di meja makan. Ayah Yoochun juga seorang pengusaha, tapi rasanya keluarganya tidak makan sebanyak ini di hari-hari biasa. Apalagi saat ini dia hanya akan makan bertiga dengan Yoora dan Baek Beom!

"Kenapa kau selalu menyediakan banyak makanan ketika aku datang? Aku segitu pentingnya, ya?" tanya Yoochun setengah menggoda Yoora yang duduk di hadapan Baek Beom.

Yoora tersenyum. "Seorang teman juga orang yang penting, bukan?" tanyanya kalem. "Apa salahnya menjamu teman dengan spesial?"

Sejak pertama kali melihat Yoora, Yoochun tahu ia sudah terpesona dengan sosok bak dewi kayangan ini. Bukan terpesona dalam artian jatuh cinta. Ia terpesona dengan figur dewasa dan lemah lembut yang selalu Yoora tampilkan. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata-kata seperti seorang bangsawan Jeoseon.

Mereka makan tanpa banyak bicara. Yoochun menikmati tiap butir nasi yang ia makan. Sungguh, siapapun yang memasak semua makananan itu, dia sangat ahli dalam memasak. Sepertinya ia harus menanyakan BaekBeom untuk membawa pulang salah satu koki ke rumahnya.

"Yang tadi itu enak sekali," puji Yoochun sembari melewati lorong-lorong rumah bernuansa Korea klasik yang kental. Ia mengikuti Baek Beom masuk ke kamar Sang Tuan Muda. "Siapa kokimu? Boleh kubawa pulang? Kuyakin kakekmu juga tidak akan marah."

Yoochun sudah sangat mengenal Kakek Byun selain karena ia teman Baek Beom, ia sering bertemu Kakek Byun di pertemuan-pertemuan bisnis yang ia ikuti dengan ayahnya. Kakek Byun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, seperti cucu sendiri.

Baek Beom menampilkan senyum miring. "Kuyakin kali ini tidak akan diijinkan _Harabeoji_." Yoochun melemparkan pandangan pertanya. "Yang tadi itu semuanya adalah masakan Yoora, permata kesayangan _Harabeoji_."

Mata Yoochun membulat. "Kau serius?!" Ia menjerit. "Bagaimana bisa anak seumuran kita memasak seenak itu?! Yang jadi suaminya nanti akan jadi orang paling beruntung sedunia."

"Menikah saja dengannya," ledek Baek Beom sambil menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur. "Kalau dia menikah denganmu, kupikir _Harabeoji_ juga akan setuju."

"Kalau bisa akan kunikahi sekarang," timpa Yoochun bercanda. "Tapi aku tidak mau punya istri seperti dia. Apa, ya? Dia terlalu sempurna. Seperti kristal, cantik tapi rapuh seolah bisa pecah kapan saja kalau tidak hati-hati. Orang sepertinya kelihatan sangat kaku dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Ia melirik Baek Beom. "Dia lebih cocok denganmu."

Baek Beom menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Aku takkan pernah berpikir untuk mengencani dia."

"Coba saja kalau begitu," ujar Yoochun ringan. Dengan senang hati BaekBeom menoyor kepalanya. "_Ya_! Aku kan hanya memberi usulan."

.

.

.

.

.

Aliran air dingin mengenai permukaan kulit tangannya yang kemerahan. Ia meringis menahan perih sambil terus mengalirkan air pada tangannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mematikan air keran dan mengeringkan tangannya. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dan melilit kesepuluh jemarinya dengan plester antiseptic satu per satu.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Suara BaekBeom mengagetkan Yoora. Buru-buru gadis remaja itu menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja. BaekBeom lebih gesit. Ia menarik kembali tangan Yoora dan meneliti jemarinya yang belum terlilit plester. Bukan hanya jemarinya yang membengkak dan merah, punggung tangannya pun ikut memerah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Oppa_," bisik Yoora berharap BaekBeom tidak mempedulikan tangannya. "Tidak perlu ambil pusing."

"Tapi dia menyakitimu." Yoora merasakan lengannya merasa merinding dengan aura mengancam yang terasa begitu pekat menguar dari BaekBeom. "Guru seperti itu tidak seharusnya ada di sini," ucapnya geram. Tubuh BaekBeom berbalik, hendak meninggalkan dapur.

"_Oppa_," panggil Yoora sambil memegang pengan BaekBeom. "Ini kesalahanku, aku yang tidak bisa mengahafal musiknya."

BaekBeom berbalik. Ia memegang kedua lengan Yoora dan menatap mata lebar wanita itu tajam. Selalu begini kejadiannya kalau Yoora habis berlatih kecapi dengan guru privatnya. "Kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu. Tidak capek, apa? Kalau memang dia yang salah, buat apa dilindungi seperti itu?"

"Kalau dia sampai berhenti dari sini, dia tidak akan bisa membiayai anaknya lagi." Jawaban Yoora membungkam mulut tajam BaekBeom. "Dia punya anak yang masih perlu banyak biaya. Sementara yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengajari kecapi. Tentu akan sangat sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan tanpa punya kemampuan khusus."

BaekBeom tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Yoora. Padahal sudah jelas kalau guru kecapinya sering memukul tangannya bila wanita itu salah memetik senar, tapi tetap saja Yoora membelanya. Wanita seperti itu harusnya bukan berada di dunia. Ia pasti salah satu malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

Helaan napas keras terdengar memenuhi telinga. "Aku tidak mengerti lagi padamu." Pegangan BaekBeom pindah pada tangan kiri Yoora yang belum semua jarinya di plester. Tangan BaekBeom yang lain mengambil plester dan melilitinya pada jari manis dan kelingking kiri Yoora.

Yoora tersenyum manis. "_Gomawoyo_," bisiknya.

Hanya gumaman ambigu yang keluar dari mulut BaekBeom. Setelahnya, lelaki berbalut kemeja biru muda itu melangkah meninggalkan Yoora, entah kemana. Yoora hanya mampu memandangi punggung tegap itu menghilang di balik tembok.

Yoora memegang jarinya yang ia dekatkan pada dadanya. Detak jantungnya terasa begitu kuat, cepat, dan tak terkendali. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak merekah saat itu juga. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, seperti melayang ke langit kedelapan. Tinggi dan jauh. BaekBeom selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung.

_Aku tahu ini kurang ajar… tapi…_ Yoora menatap penuh damba daun pintu yang terbuka, _Saranghae, Oppa._

.

.

.

.

.

BaekBeom tahu, ini takkan mudah.

Berulang kali ia menelan kembali liurnya gugup. Jarumnya seakan berputar tanpa hentakkan. Cepat dan membuat kepala pusing. Tahu-tahu saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu kegiatan belajar mengajar usai. Yoochun dengan teganya meninggalkan dia sendirian duduk di kantin.

"BaekBeom-_ah_? Kau memanggilku ke mari?" Suara nyaring dan cerita yang terdengar bertanya-tanya terdengar. Lu Na berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Rambutnya basah. Mungkin ia habis mandi setelah bermain sepak bola tadi.

Tanpa sungkan, perempuan asal China itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan BaekBeom yang semakin gugup. Dengan sabar, perempuan itu menunggu BaekBeom yang hanya diam saja sejak lima menit lalu ia sampai di sana. "BaekBeom-_ah_?" panggilnya.

"Ng… itu…" BaekBeom kesulitan merangkai kata-kata. Padahal sudah sejak seminggu lalu ia dibantu Yoochun latihan untuk hari ini. Tapi rasanya semua latihannya musnah begitu melihat wajah _innocent_ ini. Tapi Lu Na tetap menunggu. "Aku… _Ich liebe dich_," bisiknya lirih namun tetap dapat didengar keduanya. BaekBeom membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Telinganya terlihat merah.

Bukan hanya BaekBeom, semburat kemerahan terlihat menghiasi pipi Lu Na. Wanita yang biasanya cerewet itu kini hanya terdiam sambil mengamati kuku-kukunya yang dipotong pendek. Ditembak oleh siswa paling fenomenal di sekolah, siapa yang tidak gugup?

"_Ich auch_," bisik Lu Na.

Mata Baekbeom membulat. "_Jinjjayo_?" serunya. Anggukan kepala sudah cukup membuat BaekBeom untuk melompat dari kursinya. Ia sungguh bahagia. Ternyata perasaannya sejak pertama kali masuk di sekolah ini tidak berakhir dengan satu pihak. Ternyata Lu Na juga menyimpan perasaan.

BaekBeom kembali ke kediaman mewah kakeknya dengan perasaan melambung tinggi. Tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum membuat Yoora yang menyambutnya bertanya-tanya. Tidak biasanya BaekBeom tersenyum selebar itu. Bukan hanya Yoora, para pelayan pun merasa ketakutan melihat senyum BaekBeom yang jarang-jarang itu.

"Sepertinya kau bahagian sekali hari ini, _Oppa_," kata Yoora sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Hari ini kakek sedang pergi ke Hokkaido untuk mengawasi bisnisnya di sana sehingga Yoora dan BaekBeom harus makan berdua saja.

"Kau takkan percaya ini," ucap BaekBeom setelah ia menelen malam malamnya. Tidak biasanya ia mau bicara saat makan. "Lu Na menerima pernyataan cintaku!" katanya tanpa peduli air wajah Yoora yang sedikit berubah.

Yoora bukannya tidak tahu siapa Lu Na. Perempuan itu beberapa kali datang ke rumah bersama teman-teman BaekBeom yang lain untuk mengerjakan tugas. Terlihat sekali Lu Na adalah tipikal perempuan supel yang dikenal banyak orang.

"_Chukhahaeyo_!" kata Yoora menyembunyikan aura sedihnya dengan senyum di bibir merah mudanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.876 words**

Yeah ini FF yang saya janjiin. Udah kelar, tapi masih banyak banget yang pengen saya revisi.

Ini sebenernya bukan side story dari The Byun, sih. Ini kaya flashback nya BaekBeom dan Yoora gitu. Jadi lebih fokus sama cinta segitiganya Yoora-BaekBeom-LuNa. Tapi couple lain kaya YooSu, HunHan, KrisHan, ChanBaek juga nyempil kok. Tapi porsinya lebih sedikit.

Curcol dikit ya. Saya merasa sense nulis saya menguap lho. Tulisan saya jadi kurang memuaskan gitu—menurut saya. Jadi untuk sekarang, sebelum sense nulis saya kembali, mungkin saya hanya akan update FF yang sudah kelar dan numpuk di memori aja. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Thanks to : wasastundent, reataoris, chenma, bubblechanbaek, hyodoreun, dan yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca.

Finished at :

February 23, 2014

Published at :

April 4, 2014

09.58 P.M.

**Summer Fault © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

Kesalahan itu dimulai ketika musim panas

Saat matahari bersinar terik

Ketika panas membara

Menjalar

Menguasahi hati

Membutakan pikiran

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present…

.

.

.

**Summer Fault**

® 2014

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak BaekBeom menyatakan cinta pada Lu Na dan diterima oleh gadis itu. Berita itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan cepat. Keduanya langsung menjadi pasangan idaman hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. BaekBeom yang kaya raya dan tampan, bersama Lu Na yang populer dan cantik. Seperti negeri dongeng saja.

Setiap hari BaekBeom akan mengantar Lu Na kembali ke rumahnya sekalipun Lu Na sudah melarang BaekBeom melakukannya. Lu Na tahu diri, setiap hari BaekBeom diantar-jemput sebuah sedan, kalau mengantar dirinya dulu, BaekBeom harus kembali ke sekolah setelah mengantarnya pulang. Tapi BaekBeom terlalu keras kepala sehingga ia tetap berdiri di samping Lu Na menuju sebuah rumah sederhana di dekat sekolah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Yoora itu siapamu?" tanya Lu Na penasaran. Beberapa kali ia datang ke rumah BaekBeom, Lu Na selalu mendapati Yoora di sana melayani mereka. Rasanya janggal sekali kalau Yoora menjadi salah satu pelayan keluarga Byun. Apalagi kalau melihat kedekatan BaekBeom pada Yoora yang terasa lain. Yoora pasti bukan hanya sekedar pelayan.

"Kenapa? _Jealous_?" goda BaekBeom. Berada di dekat Lu Na sepertinya membuat sifat jahil Lu Na sedikit banyak berpindah pada BaekBeom.

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?" tantang Lu Na tidak mau kalah. "Habisnya aneh saja. Kau memperlakukan dia seperti orang spesial."

BaekBeom tersenyum tipis sambil memandang lurus pada jalanan. "Dia anak yang diangkat oleh _Harabeoji_ dulu. Entah apa alasannya, tapi _Harabeoji_ sangat menyayangi dia. Bahkan mungkin lebih sayang padanya daripada aku." BaekBeom terkekeh pelan. "Karena seumur hidup jadi anak tunggal, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Hanya adik?" tanya Lu Na. "Kau pasti bohong. Yoora itu cantik, elegan, anggun, dan sepertinya pintar. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tertarik padanya. Yoochun saja selalu memuji-muji dia kalau kita sedang ada di rumahmu."

BaekBeom melirik gadis di sampingnya. "Kau mau aku pacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak juga sih…" jawab Lu Na polos. Ini yang selalu BaekBeom sukai dari Lu Na. Gadis itu mudah sekali ditebak. Sedikit keras kepala, tapi original. Lu Na selalu punya idealisme sendiri.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berpagar putih. Lu Na mendorong pintu. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, panggilan BaekBeom membuatnya membalikkan badan. Ia mendongak, melihat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya. "Ya?"

"Kau… mau tidak kukenalkan pada _Harabeoji_?" tanya BaekBeom. "Hari ini dia kembali dari London."

Lu Na nampak berpikir dua kali. Ia melirik pintu rumahnya yang masih tertutup rapat dan jendela yang terlihat bersinar. "Aku tidak tahu, BaekBeom-_ah_. Kami harus segera _packing_. Kau tahu aku akan segera pindah."

"Makanya sebelum pindah…" BaekBeom merogoh kantung celananya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas dengan sebuah permata di ujungnya. Sederhana tapi terlalu mahal untuk ukuran anak SMA. BaekBeom berlutut di hadapan Lu Na. "Menikahlah denganku."

Lu Na diam sebentar. "Kau melamarku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tangan Lu Na sama sekali tidak menyentuh cincinya ataupun disodorkan pada BaekBeom. Ia malah menutup kembali kotaknya dan menggengam tangan BaekBeom erat. "Kita terlalu muda untuk hal ini. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin aku raih. Aku tidak bisa mengikat diriku pada hubungan semacam ini."

BaekBeom bangkit berdiri. "Tapi aku—"

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri meskipun aku ingin sekali bilang iya," jujur Lu Na. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas berat. Matanya terlihat lelah entah karena apa. "Kita tidak bisa bersama BaekBeom-_ah_."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir hubungan kita ini hanya main-main?!" emosi BaekBeom memuncak.

"Pikirkan saja secara rasional!" suara Lu Na ikut meninggi, memecah keheningan senja. "Kau dan keluarga terhormatmu mana mau menerimaku yang seorang anak…" Lu Na membuang muka ke arah lain. "Ibuku seorang pelacur. Apa keluargamu akan menerimaku begitu saja?"

BaekBeom tahu sejak lama mengenai hal yang selau Lu Na sembunyikan dari teman-temannya di sekolah. Lu Na tidak pernah membicarakan ibunya. Ia selalu tutup mulut tentang hal itu. Sejak SMA ia membiayai keperluannya sendiri tanpa mau menyentuk uang-uang menjijikkan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih banyak daripada yang Lu Na dapatkan.

"Aku tidak mau dimanfaatkan ibuku untuk mendapatkan hartamu," suara Lu Na semakin mengecil ke akhir kalimat. Napasnya tidak stabil. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di depan Baek Beom. "Maafkan aku, BaekBeom-_ah_."

Lu Na berlari meninggalkan BaekBeom berdiri di depan pagarnya yang bahkan belum sempat ia tutup. BaekBeom tahu, Lu Na butuh waktu dan ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia menarik pagar tersebut agar tertutup lalu kembali melangkah ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepulangan _Harabeoji_ dari London membawa serta ibu dan ayahnya kembali ke Seoul. Ruang makan terasa lebih hangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. BaekBeom berusaha menikmati masakan enak Yoora yang tersedia melimpah di meja makan. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena semua masalah di pikirannya hanya seputar Lu Na, Lu Na, dan Lu Na.

"Apa kau bisa memasak makanan barat, Yoora-_ya_?" tanya ibu Baekbeom. Wanita anggun berambut panjang itu menatapnya setelah memuji kehebatan gadis remaja itu dalam hal masak-memasak.

"Tidak, Nyonya. Saya hanya bisa memasak masakan Korea," aku Yoora sambil menunduk malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal BaekBeom sangat senang makan makanan barat. Sekali-sekali kau harus belajar membuat _fish and chips_. Itu makanan kesukaan BaekBeom selama di London. Besok-besok aku akan mengajarimu. Mudah sekali untuk membuatnya." Wanita itu tersenyum senang.

Baekbeom tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Ia hanya peduli dengan nasi dan lauk di hadapannya. Tanpa ia tahu, _Harabeoji_ sedang memandangi cucu tunggalnya tersebut. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya sampai sebuah kalimat tanya terlontar, "Baekbeom-_ah_, bagaimana menurutmu?" membuyarkan semua lamunan BaekBeom.

Remaja laki-laki itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat gagap di depan kedua orang tuanya dan _Harabeoji_. Ia melirik Yoora yang hanya tampak menunundukkan kepala. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya sekarang. "Maaf, bisa diulangi lagi?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernikahanmu dengan Yoora?" ulang _Harabeoji_.

Mata BaekBeom membulat. Ia memandangi orang-orang di sekeliling meja makan satu per satu. Kedua orang tuanya terlihat berseri-seri menunggu jawaban putra semata wayang mereka. Yoora masih menunduk. Sementara _Harabeoji _yang paling terlihat tenang.

"Aku baru sembilan belas tahun. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," katanya mencari-cari alasan. "Lagipula usia kami juga belum bisa dibilang dewasa secaara negara. Kami masih belum boleh menikah."

"Di negara ini. Tapi kau sudah boleh menikah menurut hukum di Inggris," imbuh _Harabeoji_. Lelaki itu itu kembali menyumpitkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut dengan santai. "Bukannya tadi kau baru saja melamar pacarmu itu? Lalu apa salahnya kalau sekarang aku menyuruhmu menikahi Yoora?"

BaekBeom hanya bisa diam. Ia yakin, _Harabeoji_ pasti sudah sejak lama menyuruh kaki-tangannya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik dia dan Lu Na selama ini. "Aku hanya menganggap Yoora sebagai adikku."

"Cinta tumbuh karena biasa. Aku yakin, lama kelamaan kau bisa mencintai Yoora seperti kau mencintai Lu Na," ujar Kakek tidak peduli. "Lagipula, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari anak seorang pelacur seperti dia?" omongan Kakek Byun membuat suasana makan malam menjadi lebih dingin.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan dia?" BaekBeom menunjuk Yoora melalui ekor matanya. "Bukannya dia sendiri berasal dari keluarga yang asal usulnya juga tidak jelas? Bahkan dia tidak punya marga. Hanya orang rendahan yang tidak punya marga."

"Maka itu dia kusekolahkan untuk bisa mendampingimu," ujar _Harabeoji_ masih kalem dan keras kepala. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolong suasana. "Dia akan menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu. Dia bisa merawatmu dan anakmu nanti. Bukan sekedar istri yang hanya tahu cara menendang bola."

Gigi-gigi BaekBeom bergemeletuk. Ia tidak terima kakeknya merendahkan Lu Na begitu saja. "Kau tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?!" Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tanpa peduli sopan santun, BaekBeom meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, selama itu pula Yoora tidak melihat sosok BaekBeom berkeliaran di rumah besar itu. Meskipun lelaki itu lebih senang berada di kamarnya, setidaknya BaekBeom akan menghampirinya di dapur atau di taman belakang ketika sore hari.

Semenjak pengumuman pernikahan, BaekBeom seakan menjaga jarak darinya. Baekbeom akan mengacuhkannya seperti pagi tadi ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong. BaekBeom melaluinya seolah Yoora tidak terlihat. Yoora hanya mampu menghela napas melihatnya.

Sore ini, Yoora hendak meminta maaf pada BaekBeom. Tadi ia melihat lelaki itu melangkah menuju taman belakang. Sudah dapat ia tebak, tujuan BaekBeom pasti danau di sana. BaekBeom paling suka berada di sana, untuk melepas emosi katanya.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Yoora ketika ia melihat BaekBeom—seperti dugaannya—berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Lelaki yang hendak melemparkan kerikil ke danau itu meliriknya selama sesaat sebelum kembali melemparkan batu di tangannya, menciptakan ombak kecil.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya BaekBeom datar. Pikirannya masih kacau. Apalagi setelah Lu Na meninggalkan hubungan mereka yang bermasalah tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tahu-tahu saja perempuan itu pindah ke China dua minggu sebelum hasil kelulusan dirilis. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya sang atlet sekolah.

Yoora tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" pertanyaan itu seolah mengejeknya. "Maafmu tidak akan membuat Lu Na kembali, kan? Simpan saja maafmu untuk orang yang lebih butuh."

BaekBeom hendak meninggalkan Yoora, namun dengan cepat perempuan itu kembali berdiri di hadapan BaekBeom. Wajahnya terlihat sungguh-sungguh. "Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang keadaan ini. _Oppa_ dan Lu Na _Eonnie_—"

BaekBeom tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Yoora. Ia berjalan melewati Yoora. Sejak malam itu, pandangannya pada Yoora berubah seluruhnya. Yoora bukan lagi menjadi sosok manis layaknya malaikat. Dirinya enggan mengasihani perempuan itu sekalipun ia masih menganggapnya sebagai adik. Hanya seorang adik.

BaekBeom mengendarai mobil pribadi miliknya melaju membelah udara dalam kecepatan fantastis. Ia ingin segera sampai di manapun itu yang jauh dari rumah. Keempat roda yang berputar telah membawanya sampai pada Gimpo _Airport_. Tidak ada yang BaekBeom lakukan di sana. Hanya diam dalam mobilnya dan menatap pintu masuk terminal luar negeri.

Tok… tok…

BaekBeom melirik jendela. Seorang berjas hitam berdiri di luar, salah satu bawahan kakeknya. BaekBeom baru menyadari ketika ia menurunkan kaca. Lelaki itu tidak hanya seorang diri. Ada dua mobil sedan hitam lagi yang mengepung mobilnya. _Tsk_! Harusnya ia sudah memperkirakan kakeknya akan mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Anda diminta pulang oleh Tuan Besar, Tuan," kata lelaki itu penuh hormat. "Kami boleh melakukan apa saja untuk membawa Anda pulang," imbuhnya.

BaekBeom sudah bisa menebak orang-orang ini sudah sangat gatal ingin menghajarnya. Semata-mata hanya untuk membalas semua perlakuan tidak adil yang kadang dilakukan kakeknya. Sekalipun ia menguasai hapkido, ia tidak yakin akan di bawa pulang. Bisa saja dia malah di bawa ke rumah sakit.

"Aku akan kembali nanti," kata BaekBeom.

"Tapi Tuan—"

"_Yow_! _Yow_! Dia akan pulang denganku, oke?" Yoochun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan bersandar di samping mobil biru metalik tersebut. "Kakek sudah tahu. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kupastikan dia akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Ini," Yoochun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, "bawa pulang ke rumahku. Jangan sampai lecet. Gajimu tiga tahun belum tentu dapat membelinya lagi."

Pria itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia pergi menuju sebuah mobil tak jauh dari sana dan membawanya pergi diikuti dua mobil lain yang tadi mengepung BaekBeom.

Yoochun segera masuk ke dalam mobil BaekBeom dan duduk di sebelahnya. "_Bro_, kau membuat _airport_ macet hanya karena orang-orang itu." Yoochun menunggu jawaban BaekBeom yang biasanya akan langsung menghardiknya. Tapi tidak dengan kali ini. "_Bro_, kau ada masalah?"

"Apa menikah itu bisa disebut masalah?" tanya BaekBeom balik.

"Tergantung." Yoochun menggedikkan bahu sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "_Wait_! Menikah? Kakekmu akan menikah lagi? Kau tidak sedang berpikir untuk menggagalkan pernikahan kakekmu, kan?"

BaekBeom tahu temannya ini memang konyol, tapi ini terlalu konyol saat ia sedang ingin serius. "Bukan. Aku yang akan dinikahkan dengan Yoora."

Mata Yoochun membulat. "Kau bercanda!" Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak BaekBeom erat. "Kau tidak sedang serius, kan? _Ya_! Kita bahkan belum resmi lulus SMA tapi kau sudah akan menikah? Yang benar saja?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Lu Na?"

BaekBeom menepis tangan Yoochun. "Jangan buat aku makin pusing dengan pertanyaanmu, sialan!" Ia memukul roda kemudi frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekalipun hanya disentuh dengan ujung jari, Yoora bisa merasakan lembutnya kain sutra merah tersebut. Disulam dengan benang emas membentuk ornamen indah semakin menambah kesan mahal yang ditampilkan. Entah berapa banyak biaya yang dikeluarga keluarga ini hanya untuk sebuah hanbok yang kelak ia kenakan di pernikahannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Mi Young, ibu BaekBeom, yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di samping Yoora. Gadis itu tak kuasa untuk tidak mengangguk. Siapapun pasti akan langsung jatuh hati pada pakaian indah tersebut. "Kau akan mengenakannya minggu depan."

Tidak terasa pernikahannya sudah ada di depan mata. Tinggal menghitung hari dan ia akan resmi menjadi istri seorang Byeon BaekBeom. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Yoora berdetak kencang tak karuan, bagaimana hari H nanti?

Pintu geser berderit, membuat kedua wanita yang tadi bercengkrama singkat menoleh. Mereka mendapati BaekBeom tampak kacau dalam kaos hitamnya. "_Eomma_, bisa aku bicara dengan Yoora." Ia melihat kilatan ingin tahu di mata itu. "Berdua saja," imbuhnya.

Mi Young pikir BaekBeom ingin lebih mendekatkan diri pada Yoora sebelum mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Ia pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tertutup dengan Yoora dan BaekBeom di dalam sana. Tidak ada niatan untuk menguping pembicaraan dua remaja itu.

BaekBeom melangkah mendekat pada Yoora yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya. Baekbeom langsung menjatuhkan diri di kaki Yoora dan menelungkup di sana. "Kumohon, menolaklah demi aku," pinta BaekBeom tidak terduga sebelumnya. Nada putus asa ketara sekali.

Yoora mengambil satu langkah ke belakang sebelum duduk di depan BaekBeom yang masih sama seperti tadi. "_Oppa_, jangan begini," kata Yoora sambil meminta BaekBeom untuk duduk. BaekBeom tetap bersujud.

"Kumohon, Yoora-_ya_," pinta BaekBeom lagi.

Yoora mengigit bibirnya. Hatinya bimbang. Jauh dalam hatinya ia memang mencitai BaekBeom, namun sekalipun ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki lelaki itu. Keluarganya sudah terlampau baik untuk dapat menerimanya di sini. Dan mengharapkan BaekBeom juga membuatnya terdengar tidak tahu diuntung.

Namun ini permintaan Kakek Byun, orang yang sudah bawanya ke mari, membesarkannya hingga seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menolak permintaan Kakek Byun sekalipun ia kasihan pada BaekBeom yang harus meninggalkan Lu Na, kekasihnya.

Kebimbangan memaksa ia untuk mengambil satu keputusan cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," bisik Yoora lirih. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat. Berharap keputusannya benar.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**2.244 words**

Yak! FF ini update lagi^^

Thanks to: Blacknancho, wasastudent, ParkHyunHa, IiJunYi, HunHanCherry1220, dan semua yang sudah berkenan membaca, fave, alert. Jeongmal gomawo~^^

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

February 24, 2014

Published at :

April 12, 2014

05.35 P.M.

**Summer Fault © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

Kesalahan itu dimulai ketika musim panas

Saat matahari bersinar terik

Ketika panas membara

Menjalar

Menguasahi hati

Membutakan pikiran

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

present…

.

.

.

**Summer Fault**

® 2014

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati ia menuangkan teh ke sebuah cangkir kecil. Setelahnya ia memberikan cangkir porslen tersebut ke hadapan Kakek Byun sebelum ia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. Kakek Byun terlihat puas sekali dengan teh racikan Yoora.

"Kau semakin hafal dengan _step-step_nya. Tidak seperti dulu," kata Kakek Byun memuji tata cara upacara minum teh yang tadi Yoora lakukan. Yoora hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aroma teh menguar di ruangan tersebut. Ditemani dengan hembusan angin musim panas yang berhembus dari pintu samping yang sengaja di buka lebar oleh _Harabeoji_. Mereka bisa melihat kolam ikan kecil dengan airnya yang mengalir dari bambu menghasilkan bunyi gemericik yang menenangkan.

"Lusa adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan BaekBeom. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Kakek.

"Sejujurnya saya belum siap," aku Yoora setengah berbisik. "Tapi saya akan berusaha semampu saya."

Kakek Byun malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoora yang terlalu diplomatis. "Menikah memang selalu membuat jantung berdebar. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing. Itu biasa terjadi. Nanti setelah upacaranya, perasaan itu sudah takkan ada lagi."

Yoora hanya mengangguk, berharap hal itu benar adanya. Ia kembali menyeruput tehnya pelan.

"Setelah menikah nanti, kau dan BaekBeom tidak akan tinggal di sini. Kalian akan kubiarkan mandiri untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan universitas BaekBeom," ujar Kakek menginformasi. "Kuharap setidaknya di akhir pekan kalian akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Akan kami usahakan, Kek."

Kakek terbatuk. Tangan keriput lelaki tua itu meraih tangan Yoora. Ia meletakkan sebuah batu _amethyst_ ke tangan Yoora yang membuat perempuan itu bertanya-tanya. Tapi kakek tersenyum, membuat Yoora kembali menelan pertanyaannya.

"Batu ini peninggalan istriku dulu." Kakek melepas tangan Yoora. "Simpanlah. Dan berjanjilan padaku, apapun yang terjadi, jaga BaekBeom untukku. Sayangi dia," kata Kakek. "Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Aku akan semakin tua."

"Kakek… jangan bicara seperti itu," kata Yoora dengan dahi berkerut.

Meski seperti itu, Kakek masih sempat tertawa melihat wajah khawatir Yoora. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk melawan penyakit ini, sayang?" tanyanya tanpa mampu dijawab Yoora. "Setelah kalian menikah, aku akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk menjalani operasi di sana. Kemungkinanku hanya limapuluh-limapuluh. Kau tahu artinya, kan?"

Yoora mengangguk. Air mata menggenang di matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kecil itu selanjutnya.

BaekBeom menjadi tidak acuh pada apapun yang dilakukan Yoora. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak menganggap kehadiran Yoora di apartemen itu lebih daripada seorang _slave_. Ya. _Slave_. Kata menjijikan yang membuat Yoora merasa tidak pantas hidup.

Tugas Yoora hanya menjadi seorang penjaga apartemen dan pelayan. Entah apa tujuan BaekBeom sebenarnya. BaekBeom selalu memperlakukan Yoora layaknya perempuan-perempuan jalang di luar sana. Ah, bahkan mungkin perempuan jalang di pinggir jalan itu masih memiliki nasib yang lebih baik daripada Yoora.

Seperti pagi ini, Yoora terbangun dengan tatapan hampa. Ia mengamati langit-langit apartemen mewah mereka tanpa selera hidup. Sekujur tubuhnya perih. Menangis pun takkan menolong. Dengan tertatih ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan dirinya. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah keluar dari sana dalam kondisi yang sedikit lebih baik.

Ia menemukan sebuah memo tergeletak di nakas. Tulisan apik BaekBeom berderet di sana. _Aku ke China hari ini dan pulang seminggu lagi. Uang bulananmu sudah kutransfer._ Hanya itu pesannya dan Yoora tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pesan itu.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

"Sebentar!" seru Yoora saat mendengar bunyi tak sabaran itu. Ia mendapati sosok imut bermata sipit berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Junsu-_ya_!" serunya sambil memeluk tubuh tersebut.

Junsu balas memeluk Yoora erat. Ia dipersilahkan masuk oleh Yoora sementara sang pemilik apartemen langsung membuatkan minuman kesukaannya. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Yoora sambil meletakkan segelas cappuccino di hadapan Junsu.

Perempuan bernama Junsu itu menyempatkan diri meminum cappuccinonya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoora. "Kemarin," katanya penuh semangat. Ia mengacak-acak tas besarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sambil tersenyum lebar. "Untukmu. Ini teh Jepang. Sekalipun rasanya mungkin berbeda dari yang di China, tapi kujamin rasanya tetap enak."

Yoora menerimanya dengan senang. Tentu saja, ini pemberian dari satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki, mana bisa ia tidak senang?

Junsu mulai mengoceh tentang pengalaman berliburnya selama di Jepang dengan Yoochun. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana rasanya ketika ia pertama kali dikenalkan kepada keluarga besar dari kekasihnya yang berdahi lebar itu.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Yoora. Setahunya, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah mulai berpacaran sejak lulus SMA.

Junsu menggedik bahu. "Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Lagipula kami masih harus fokus pada skripsi kami yang harus selesai tahun ini," jawabnya cuek tanpa terlalu memikirkan bagaimana irinya Yoora melihat dia masih bisa mengenyam bangku perkuliahan.

Selepas SMA, Yoora sama sekali tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Hanya BaekBeom—yang terlalu cepat—menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu 3 tahun.

"Kudengar katanya BaekBeom sedang ke China, ya?" tanya Junsu yang dianggukki Yoora. Gadis ini pasti tahu dari Yoochun. "Apa kau sering ditinggal olehnya seperti ini?"

Yoora mengangguk. Beberapa kali BaekBeom memang pernah meninggalkan Yoora untuk keperluan bisnis keluarganya. Paling lama sekitar tiga minggu. Biasanya BaekBeom pergi seperti hari ini, tidak bilang apa-apa sebelumnya tapi tahu-tahu esok harinya sudah tidak ada dan hanya meninggalkan memo.

"Seharusnya kau ikut dengannya. Masa kau selalu dia tinggal?" ucap Junsu.

Yoora hanya bisa tersenyum meringis. Tentu saja Junsu sudah tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Sangat tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Layaknya suami pada umumnya, BaekBeom juga memberikan Yoora uang bulanan. Uang yang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bulanan mereka. Dengan uang itu Bahkan Yoora masih bisa membeli perhiasan mahal kalau ia mau. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia membiarkan uang tersebut mengendap di rekeningnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Junsu sambil mengambil sebuah gaun musim panas yang terlihat indah serta nyaman dipakai. Ia mencocokkan gaun pendek itu di tubuhnya sambil melihat ke cermin.

Jaejoong, sang pemilik toko, hanya bisa terkikik melihat kelakuan pelanggan setianya yang masih terlihat kekanakan. Ia melirik Yoora yang sejak tadi hanya duduk anteng di sofa dan sesekali memberi komentar pada pilihan-pilihan Junsu. "Kau tidak ikut mencoba?" tawarnya.

Yoora mengerjapkan mata. "Ah… Aku bingung memilih yang mana. Semuanya bagus-bagus, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok untuk postur tubuhku," ujar Yoora sedikit kecewa.

Bisa dibilang badan Yoora cukup tinggi. Bahkan bila ia berdiri berdampingan dengan BaekBeom, tinggi mereka hanya berbeda sekitar lima senti. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yoora tidak berani menggunakan _high heels_ ataupun menata tinggi rambutnya. Itu hanya akan membuat tubuhnya terlihat besar.

Jaejoong mengajak Yoora berdiri di depan cermin. Jaejoong yang jauh lebih jangkung dari Yoora memegang kedua pundaknya sambil tersenyum. "_See_? Badan kita sama-sama tinggi, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak berani berpakaian modis. Kau harusnya ingat para model-model _catwalk_ itu bahkan punya tinggi hingga 180 lebih."

Yoora kembali memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan malu-malu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Badannya kurus—terlampau kurus malah. Kulitnya putih bersih. Rambutnya hitam lebat. Matanya pun lebar. Bagi Yoora, satu-satunya hal yang salah dari sosok di cermin itu hanya tinggi badannya.

Yoora kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani," bisiknya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa memaksa. Ia hanya memperhatikan tubuh Yoora kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya yang salah hanya pemilihan model pakaianmu. Jangan selalu memakai pakaian longgar seperti itu. Sekali-sekali memamerkan kaki jenjangmu juga tidak salah."

Yoora tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud baik Jaejoong. Mungkin ia akan mencoba merubah penampilannya kapan-kapan.

"Itu bagus," ujar Yoora ketika Junsu keluar dari _fitting room_ dengan gaun katun tipis berwarna kuning terang secerah kelopak bunga matahari.

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu tidak percaya. Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada Jaejoong dengan wajah cerah. "_Eonnie_, aku ambil yang ini dan yang merah muda tadi ya. Juga dengan yang warna hijau."

Junsu kemudian kembali ke _fitting room_ untuk melepaskan _dress_ itu dan kembali memakai kaos dan celana jeansnya. Salah seorang karyawan butik Jaejoong segera membungkus pesanan Junsu dalam kantung kertas bertuliskan JJ dengan ornamen cantik membingkai dua huruf tersebut.

Yoora membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Junsu. Ia yakin, gadis itu pasti belum akan puas hanya dengan berbelanja tiga pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun mengacak rambutnya gusar. Ia tahu ini salah. Tidak seharusnya BaekBeom bertindak seperti ini. Sebagai sahabat, harusnya ia bisa mempertahankan kehidupan rumah tangga sahabatnya yang masih seumur jagung. Ia menyesal sudah memberitahu keberadaan Lu Na pada BaekBeom.

Yoochun terlalu mengenal tabiat BaekBeom. Lelaki keturunan Byun itu pasti akan mengejar apa yang menjadi keinginannya dengan apa dan bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tidak akan peduli, entah itu cara bersih maupun kotor. BaekBeom terlalu ambisius pada tujuannya.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu menekan sejumlah nomor yang sudah ia yakini sebagai milik BaekBeom. Butuh waktu selama beberapa detik hingga BaekBeom menjawab telefonnya dengan suara ringan tanpa beban.

"_Ya_!" bentak Yoochun begitu panggilannya tersambung. "_Neo micheosseo_?" Yoochun tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Byun Baek Beom. Tapi kau harus sadar, kau sudah beristri! Kau gila apa masih mau _affair_ dengan perempuan lain?"

"Aku bukan _affair_. Aku mengejar apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku," jawab BaekBeom keras kepala.

"_Dude_!" Yoochun jengah. "_You already have a wife. And now, you're going to have two wives_?" Ia mengulang kalimatnya. "Apa kau tidak malu kalau nanti orang-orang akan mulai membicarakan tentangmu yang menikah lagi tanpa menceraikan Yoora? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa nilai saham perusahaanmu akan ikut jatuh?"

Bukannya kalimat keras yang Yoochun terima, melainkan tawa mengejek yang terdengar semakin menyebalkan. "Kalau aku menceraikan Yoora, sudah pasti perusahaan dan semua asset keluargaku akan jatuh ke tangannya. Memangnya kau mau melihat temanmu ini jadi gelandangan?"

Terkutuklah hukum negara mereka yang membuat pembagian harta gono-gini saat perceraian jatuh seluruhnya ke tangan pihak perempuan sehingga laki-laki tidak mendapat apapun.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?" tanya Yoochun. BaekBeom melakukan sesuatu bukan berarti tanpa persiapan. "Apa kau berniat membawa Lu Na kembali ke Korea?"

"Kau gila?" tanya BaekBeom mengejek. "Tentu saja tidak. Anggaplah aku punya dua keluarga di China dan Korea." BaekBeom memberi jeda beberapa menit sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan suatu hari nanti aku yakin Yoora akan menyingkir dari rumahku dengan sendirinya."

Gila. BaekBeom benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Na melirik punggung BaekBeom yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia masih setia bergelung di balik selimut sambil menatap lelaki yang resmi menjadi suaminya kemarin dalam diam. BaekBeom memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi entah bagaimana dengan postur tubuhnya, lelaki itu selalu terlihat bisa melindungi dirinya dengan pas seakan mereka diciptakan untuk menjadi sepasang.

Perlahan Lu Na menitikkan air mata sambil kembali berpura-pura tidur. Hatinya memberontak di dalam sana. Meraung-raung akan dosa besar yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ego telah menuntunnya untuk kembali mendapatkan BaekBeom. Kembali membawa BaekBeom ke dalam pelukannya.

Lu Na bukannya tidak tahu bila BaekBeom sudah beristri. Ia sangat tahu, tapi mulutnya memilih bungkam. Ia menutup mata. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Bersandiwara menjadi pihak yang bersih. Ia tahu ia jahat. Ialah tokoh antagonisnya.

Ia kembali berpura-pura baru saja terbangun ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia memutar badan ke samping dan tersenyum manis. Ia memejamkan mata ketika BaekBeom memberikannya sebuah kecupan manis di dahinya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sejak tadi," bisik lelaki itu rendah tepat di samping telinga Lu Na. Napasnya berhasil membuat tubuh Lu Na meremang.

Lu Na terkekeh singkat. "Apa aku tidak boleh bangun lebih siang?" tanyanya. "Aku ingin bermanja dengan suamiku."

Bukan lagi jawaban yang Lu Na dapatkan. Perempuan itu kembali memejamkan mata ketika BaekBeom merapatkan bibir mereka. Ia berusaha menikmati tiap gerakan BaekBeom sekalipun awan mendung dan tuduhan itu masih membidik hatinya. Waktunya dan BaekBeom tidak banyak. Hanya tinggal seminggu lagi sebelum lelaki itu kembali ke Korea.

"_I adore you_," bisik BaekBeom di sela ciuman mereka.

Lu Na mengalungkan tangannya di leher BaekBeom. Membawa lelaki itu pada satu ciuman panjang.

_Apa aku pantas untukmu, BaekBeom-_ah_?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.887 words**

Thanks to : Blacknancho, KMsDhae, ParkHyunHa, dokbealamo, HunHanCherry1220, bubblechanbaek, wasastudent, dan semua yang udah nyempetin baca, fave, alert. Jeongmal kamsahamnida~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

March 2, 2014

09.17 P.M.

Published at :

April 18, 2014

09.17 P.M.

**Summer Fault © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
